


Easter Chocolates

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: AH OT6, Aphrodisiacs, Gay Sex, M/M, Multi, OT6, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 02:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1493656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because why not write porn on this most joyous holiday? Ryan comes into the office to find he's been left a treat, but is there something weird about it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easter Chocolates

"Chocolate is an aphrodisiac." The note had said, accompanied by a bag of homemade chocolates. Ryan hadn't questioned it when he'd walked into the office, mostly because he was hungry and partly because he knew everyone in the office was weird as fuck.  
  
So he'd instead unwrapped the prettily-packaged treat, popping one into his mouth and grunting his satisfaction. Most of the Achievement Hunter boys were already in there, and Ryan assumed they'd also gotten a bag, until Jack spoke up.  
  
"Hey, how come you got chocolate and I didn't?" He questioned, eyeing the contents, and Ryan smirked proudly before tossing him a couple.  
  
"I guess it's just because I'm so much more likable. Don't worry, the Mad King is generous. Anyone else want some?" He offered, shrugging when the others declined. Gavin, however, was also looking at the bag with a weird expression, and Ryan pointed it in his direction. "You sure, Gav? You look like you're trying to eat it with your eyes."  
  
"N-no, not at all. I've got myself some treats." Gavin shook his head, returning back to his work, and Ryan dismissed it.  
  
"So, anyone got any plans for Easter?" He asked, attempting to spark a conversation. Jack perked up immediately as if he'd been waiting.  
  
"Geoff and I are going on a special date. It's also an anniversary for us." Jack smiled warmly at the older man and Geoff smirked.  
  
"All I had to do was give him a chocolate bunny and he was ready to marry me." He teased, receiving a playful swat. Ryan had to admit, he was more than a little jealous of the couple.  
  
"What about you guys?" Ryan asked, changing position; it was always way too hot in their office, and he was grateful they'd be going to a new office soon.  
  
"Ray and I are gonna play video games and probably fuck." Michael admitted carelessly, laughing at Ray's indignant look.  
  
"Michael please. No need to advertise it." But his grin showed he was more than happy for it to be known by the others.  
  
"What about you, Gavin?" Ryan blinked once, annoyed with the room because  _fuck_  it was hot as Hell.  
  
"No plans yet, but I'm hoping something will... pop up." Gavin paused, turning to grin at Ryan, and the look sent a shiver down Ryan's spine, the same shiver he felt every time that goofy Brit looked at him.  
  
"Jesus, it's fucking hot in here." Jack voiced Ryan's thoughts, fanning himself exaggeratedly. "Can we please turn up the AC?" He asked and the others shrugged.  
  
"It feels fine to me." Michael said; in fact, he was even wearing a hoodie (one that looked exceptionally cute on him, Ryan noted).  
  
"I agree with Jack. It's like I'm having a heat stroke over here."  
  
"Okay, okay. We'll crank up the cool." Geoff shuffled over, fiddling with several things before returning to his desk. They returned to relative working silence after that, and it'd been a good ten minutes when Ryan became painfully aware of his body. He'd never realized before how his clothing brushed against his skin so pleasantly, how the couch felt against his ass. What he DEFINITELY hadn't realized before was how damn sensually Gavin was sucking on a blow pop only feet away.   
  
The Brit took the sucker into his mouth, swirling it around before pulling it out with a soft 'pop', a string of sugary saliva still connecting them momentarily before his tongue broke it to lick and slurp at the candy surface. Ryan's blue eyes focused in on the action, pupils dilating. His pants suddenly felt so tight and he bit into his lower lip hard to keep a moan from escaping it. When had he gotten so hard? When had the feeling of denim on his crotch began to feel so good? He shifted and held back a gasp at the friction, sucking in his cheeks when Gavin turned towards him and winked. He shifted his eyes to Ray, hoping for some distraction, but he'd be damned if Ray didn't look incredibly sexy, absently rubbing his thigh as he worked, his teeth clamping the string of his hoodie. He averted his eyes to his hands and noticed they were shaking slightly.  
  
"Geoff, I need you to help me with a thing in the other room." Jack stood suddenly, his face incredibly red, but Geoff remained seated, frowning at him.   
  
"Why?" He questioned, glancing at the project he wasn't finished working on.  
  
"GEOFF! I need help on the thing, NOW!"   
  
"Babe, I'm doing something important. Can't it wait?" As soon as he'd finished speaking, Jack let out a muffled moan between the hand he'd used to cover his mouth, bringing all attention to him, including Ryan's hungry eyes.  
  
"Um, you okay there, Jack?" Michael's eyes flitted to the noticeable bulge, shamelessly left uncovered by the squirming older man.  
  
"Maybe I should...." Geoff stood quickly, grabbing Jack by the arm, but Gavin was quick to block the door. "Could you move? I think my boyfriend is dying or something." The man in question was panting quietly beside him, his brown eyes heavily lidded.  
  
"Actually, no. I wanted to talk to you all." Gavin spoke calmly over the sucker still swirling in his mouth, reaching back to lock the door.  
  
"Gavin, what the fuck?" Ray frowned, standing as well and freezing as Ryan finally gave in to himself, groaning loudly as his palm pressed against his own erection.  
  
"What is going on?!" Geoff demanded and Gavin grinned at them all calmly.  
  
"I'm putting a plan into action. You," He pointed at Ray and the younger man's eyes widened. "You and I have been sleeping with one another for months now, and I know the same goes for Michael and Ryan. And Geoff, I know for a fact you've been checking all of us out."  
  
"Holy shit, is this some kinda weird intervention?! Now's not the time, Gavin!" Michael yelled, his face red with the blown secret, and his argument was pierced with another loud moan from Jack, the man now rubbing himself through his jeans.  
  
"The point is that we all clearly have a thing for one another!" Gavin raised his voice to be heard over the noises coming from the two youngest Gents. "So I propose we do something about it."  
  
"Y-yes! Anything!" Ryan whined from beside him and Jack nodded his agreement furiously.  
  
"This is something we should've discussed! Not something you just fucking throw on us with sex chocolate!" Geoff growled and Ray let out a sharp 'Oh!' as he finally figured out the reason behind the odd behaviour.  
  
"Well, we're discussing it now, aren't we?" Gavin quirked an eyebrow at the other men. "Three have already agreed. What do you guys think?" Geoff and the remaining lads looked at one another, brows furrowed.  
  
"I'm game." Ray was the first to speak, followed by Michael's support.  
  
"Geoff?" Gavin asked, grinning at the hesitant man, and the eldest sighed.  
  
"Of course I fucking want to date all of you assholes. But we're asking these two," He motioned to the other men, still whimpering as they ground into their own hands. "Fuck, we're asking these two once they're back in their right minds." Geoff couldn't stop looking at Ryan play with himself.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Gavin, get the fuck over here right now." Ryan growled, finally finding some sensibility as he pulled the younger man down onto him. Gavin quickly rearranged himself to straddle him, rocking his hips into the older man. Jack practically mewled when Michael rose up to kiss him; he started slow at first to test the waters, but was quick to fall into a rough pace, his fingers dipping under Jack's waistband.  
  
"Y'know, we really shouldn't be doing this in the office." Geoff protested, but Ray was kissing his neck and it felt way too fucking good to stop him; it didn't help that watching his first boyfriend being so willingly fondled by Michael was making him hard as fuck.  
  
"What, and try to take these guys home?" Gavin questioned, breaking apart from Ryan for a moment to speak. "Nonsense, my little Geoffrey." He freed Ryan's cock and stroked it once, relishing in the sound he was rewarded with.  
  
"It's you're fault we're in this mess!" Geoff argued as he leaned down to attach their lips, his tongue darting out to taste the sweet candy traces still in the younger's mouth. "Fuck this feels good." He muttered as Jack grabbed his ass, kneading it roughly. "Fuck, okay. Just, be fucking quiet." Not many people were left in the office thanks to moving, but a few stragglers still remained. "C'mere." He motioned for Ray and the young man was quick to obey, his lips sucking gently at Geoff's neck.  
  
"Y'know what I'm thinking, Gents?" Geoff asked, looking over at where Ryan and Gavin were grinding against one another on the couch. "I'm thinking the Lads owe us something." He hissed into Ray's ear, tugging on his dark, wavy locks, and the younger man moaned. "I think that they should suck our cocks. What do you think, boys?" A quick look around showed that Ryan agreed and a longer glance proved that Michael was already in the process of doing just that to Jack.   
  
"Yes, boss." Ray uttered as he kissed down the older man's shoulder teasingly slow, his hands inching downward.  
  
Ryan's whole body was tingling. He was certain he'd never been so hard in his life, and the Brit currently locking his lips around the head of his cock like it was his fruity little blow pop definitely wasn't helping. His skin was sleek with sweat as he twined his fingers into Gavin's golden-brown hair, begging him to get the fuck on with it because everything was just too much for him. Even the fabric of the couch brushing his back was stimulating his nerves and he let his head droop to the side to watch Michael bob back and forth on Jack's equally hard member, the ginger-bearded man above him thrusting forward into it and biting his arm to stifle moans.  
  
"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" He whispered over and over as Gavin began to stroke the base of his cock, sucking on the rest with messy and oh-so-fucking-good movements, swallowing around it. "Fuck, Gavin, Jack, Michael, Ray, fucking Geoff!" He moaned and saw as Michael freed his own erection, pumping his hand over it and turning his head slightly to meet Ryan's eyes, then Geoff's, and holy shit it was fantastic and  _why have they not been doing this forever?_  He grunted as a feeling of pure bliss spread through his body, and he was cumming down Gavin's throat, hips jutting forward with each pulse. Gavin pulled off once he had finished, still stroking himself, and Ryan sluggishly changed positions to return the favour, taking him in his mouth and playing tongue tricks on the sensitive underside of his dick until he too was pushed over the edge.  
  
"Holy Hell, Ryan." Gavin sighed, collapsing onto the older man and cuddling him.  
  
Ryan smiled in relief as he felt his body come down from its high and return to what he was used to, sans a few post-orgasmic shivers. "If you ever do that to me again, I will punch you." Ryan warned, but his voice was soft and sleepy. One by one, the other men joined them, sharing kisses and little whispers as they rearranged into one, large cuddle pile.  
  
"So," Geoff's voice came from somewhere in the group. "I'm okay with this. Are you guys?" His question was directed towards the two other Gents and the Lads held their breath, waiting.  
  
"As long as I'm not drugged without my permission again,  _Gavin_ ,"  
  
"I just wanted to help!"  
  
"-Then yeah, I'd love to. I just didn't know how to ask before." Jack admitted.  
  
"I agree. And that was definitely fun, but I'd like to be informed beforehand." Ryan swatted at Gavin's ass in a playful reprimand.  
  
"Ow! That's my ass, Ryan." Ray whined jokingly and the other men snickered.  
  
"Five boyfriends, hmm?" Geoff mused, raking fingers through Michael's curls absently. "I guess that makes me your pimp."  
  
"Tower of pimps, Geoffy!" Michael squealed and at least two of them rolled their eyes at him.  
  
"We're kinda dumb to not talk about this before, huh?" Jack questioned, placing a sweet kiss to Ray's cheek and nuzzling him with his beard.  
  
"Yeah, I guess we are. I mean, God knows I've been thinking about you all this way for a while and just thought I was going crazy." Ryan admitted and the others hummed their agreement.  
  
"So... in a way you all sort of owe me?" Gavin piped up hopefully, only for the others to groan in unison.  
  
"Don't push your luck.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos keep me writing so don't be afraid to share your opinion!!!


End file.
